frenzyfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sejjiin
Adam Wang 02:14, 20 October 2006 (CEST) |} Hello! Welcome in our Wiki :) If you need help, feel free to ask me. --Hó-òh Diskussion 11:36, 14 October 2006 (CEST) Treants =/= Truesight Really? Since with version exactly? 5.2; 5.1 or 5.0? Haven't noticed yet --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:22, 14 October 2006 (CEST) :Just 5.2 I think, it's in the changelog - http://www.nohunters.com/forum_viewtopic.php?3.84444 --Sejjiin ::kk, ill look. And for next time please: Write your answer under the last post, and sign your post with --~~~~. --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:27, 14 October 2006 (CEST) :::Sure, and what does that do? - i'm wiki newb. --Sejjiin 18:34, 14 October 2006 (CEST) ::::It creates a nice Signature, but next time dont copy the -Tags with ;) --Hó-òh Diskussion 18:34, 14 October 2006 (CEST) NPOV Copying from the compendium is okay for a certain amount of time. However, when an article is being re-written in a non-'biased' point of view, then it will remain so. DO NOT revert to biased copies of an article. People have their own opinions. If you have an opinion, which you obviously do, put it under a new section called "strategies." If you don't know how to do something, as me or any of the admins. Thank you. This is your last warning. I'm talking about Fox, specifically. Adam Wang 03:00, 18 October 2006 (CEST) You did not re-write an article. You deleted it and replaced it with "He looks like a demon. He used to be overpowered but now he's not." I then neutrally re-wrote the article from the compendium (in much better english than yours) which you then continue to childishly change to your 4th-grade english and laughably retarded paragraphs. Please allow people who obviously have a better grasp of the english language (such as Guywiththehead, whose good changes you also continue to revert) to edit articles and stop deleting stuff and replacing with moronic blabber just because it's from the compendium. If you think it is biased, please edit what you think is biased, do not continually revert to out-of-date changes and threaten users with a ban. I posted in the forum so respond to me there if you must.Sejjiin 05:47, 18 October 2006 (CEST) And as far as NPOV - stating mana-items and a cloak are useful for a Fox in not what I would call biased. If you want to put in under a seperate "Useful Items" section, go for it, but stop it with the revision wars and threats. Sejjiin 07:10, 18 October 2006 (CEST) : I personally, never, never, never get mana items. Still, put it in the strategies. Strategies with the cloak should go into the strategies section. It is alright to put something like, "Generally, Fox benefits with certain mana items... etc." I c ur point. Now tell that to theguywiththehead Adam Wang 16:53, 18 October 2006 (CEST) this wiki please, stop updating this wiki; do it at our new wiki (wikifoot.de.vu); do you ever want a dictator as owner of this wiki; perhaps one day he will block us all and take all the articles and mark them as his "own"? --Hó-òh Diskussion 20:26, 1 December 2006 (CET) :Another point is; that atm nobody is admin exept donj; and hes never here to ban vandals; so they can destroy many articles before they're banned; at our wiki, we have more admins to care about them. --Hó-òh Diskussion 10:43, 2 December 2006 (CET)